


Porno Night

by rubyofkukundu



Category: Gundam & Related Fandoms, Gundam 00
Genre: F/M, First Time, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Watching, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-06
Updated: 2008-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-26 23:56:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyofkukundu/pseuds/rubyofkukundu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neil and Allelujah persuade Tieria to watch some porn and things get a little out of control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Porno Night

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: <http://kinkmeme.livejournal.com/3057.html?thread=924913#t924913>
> 
> Written for the following prompt:
> 
> Guys Night  
> H'okay, I know there are a lot of guys who get together and watch porn...
> 
> Anon would like to see Alle and Lockon doing said thing, but dragging Tieria along for the lolz...except that it backfires on them, and the three wind up turning off the porn adn getting it on.
> 
> Please please please have them watching really bad porn, yaknow with the girls with ginormous fakes tits and fake orgasms and such. Porn so bad that it scars Tieria, but makes them all horny as hell.

Allelujah always knew that trouble was around the corner when Lockon had that look in his eye.  
  
“Come on.” Said Lockon, his grin stretching wider.  
  
“I’m not sure it’s a good idea.” Well, that was an understatement, but Allelujah didn’t want to be rude.  
  
“Yes it is. It will be hilarious!”  
  
Allelujah frowned at Lockon’s excitable expression. He really didn’t want to go along with this, but Lockon looked so keen and had already been pestering Allelujah for nearly ten minutes straight. Allelujah sighed; he didn’t like disappointing people, but there was no way he wanted Tieria to join them on ‘porno night’.  
  
“Lockon…”  
  
“Oh, come on, Allelujah.”  
  
The truth was; Allelujah liked porno night, quite a lot actually. It was the one time that he and Lockon could both chill out and have fun, just the two of them, almost as if they were two normal guys hanging out and just being, well, normal. Porno night was specially reserved for those times when they were the only two down on the surface. On those nights Lockon would rent an x-rated movie, from wherever it was that he rented them from, and they’d both watch it together. It was also one of the rare occasions that Lockon would allow himself a beer, and, if Allelujah was lucky, Lockon would give him one too. So they’d both sit and drink and watch the film, and chat and laugh about how corny it was, because the films were always corny; and at the end of it, they’d both discreetly retire to their own rooms to take care of anything that came up, so to speak. It wasn’t gay, at all, Allelujah was certain of that. After all, the films all had women in, and Allelujah knew that he didn’t swing _that_ way, and he was pretty sure that Lockon didn’t either. No, it was nothing but straight and normal and harmless and fun. Sadly, Allelujah was certain that the addition of Tieria to the party would result in any fun being taken outside and shot in the back of the head.  
  
“We can’t let him join in.” To tell the truth, Allelujah was cringing with embarrassment just thinking about it.  
  
“No, no, wait, but, can’t you just imagine the expression on his face? It will be priceless!” Lockon was beaming, and Allelujah wondered if he’d started drinking already.  
  
“I can imagine it, and it’ll be awful. Do you have any idea how hard he’s going to punish us?”  
  
“It’ll be worth it!”  
  
Allelujah groaned as he felt his resistance break down in front of his better nature; Lockon was looking so excited that Allelujah almost couldn’t bear to let him down. “But…”  
  
“Come on, come on. It’ll be great. Trust me. Come on.”  
  
“Are you sure?”  
  
“Yes!” Lockon’s smile had grown to epic proportions.  
  
“Well…” Allelujah eyed Lockon, who appeared to be, quite literally, sitting on the edge of his seat, “if you’re sure it’ll be worth it…”  
  
“It will! It will!”  
  
Allelujah sighed. “Go on then.”  
  
Lockon laughed excitedly and slapped Allelujah on the back.

And so, later that day, Allelujah found himself sitting on the couch in front of the TV, watching Lockon talk to a very disgruntled looking Tieria, and regretting making what was, quite possibly, the worst decision of his whole life.  
  
Lockon, for his part, was turning on the charm again. “We just want you to spend some quality time with us.”  
  
“Lockon,” Tieria wasn’t angry yet, thank God, but he didn’t look best pleased, “my time will be better spent elsewhere.”  
  
“But, it’s team bonding. It’s important.”  
  
“Lockon, I am too busy to be watching films.”  
  
“Just half an hour.” Lockon was already guiding Tieria over to the couch. “Just watch the beginning with us. Half an hour from work won’t hurt you.”  
  
Tieria frowned as he thought for a few seconds. “Just half an hour?”  
  
Lockon smiled. “Just half an hour.”  
  
Tieria folded his arms. “Fine. But only half an hour and no longer.”  
  
“I promise.” Lockon beamed. “Now sit down and make yourself comfortable.”  
  
Sadly, the only seat they had was the couch that Allelujah was sitting on, and it wasn’t that large either. Lockon sat down on the opposite end of it, giving Tieria no other option but to sit squeezed in the middle. Allelujah grimaced inwardly as Tieria sat down in between them. Tieria’s shoulder pressed up against him through the soft fabric of a pink cardigan, and Allelujah tried not to give in to instinct and recoil away.  
  
“Alright.” Lockon put his feet up on the coffee table and pressed play.  
  
Allelujah, already nervous, wished the couch would swallow him whole. He wondered if Tieria could feel how tense he was; he could certainly feel Tieria as Tieria crossed his legs, his hips shifting against Allelujah’s thigh. This plan was the worst idea ever.  
  
Allelujah was so focussed on Tieria beside him that he almost forgot to watch the screen. The title flashed up as the credits rolled past, _Secretary Secrets_ , well, so far, not so embarrassing. The film cut to the opening scene; an office with a very bronzed-looking guy in a pin-stripe suit sitting behind a desk, and a very buxom-looking secretary in a very short skirt, and a very dubious pair of fishnet stockings, taking down a letter.  
  
Allelujah, his heart pounding with the force of a freight train, watched Tieria out of the corner of his eye, but Tieria’s face was entirely blank and unresponsive, as if nothing whatsoever was out of the ordinary.  
  
After five minutes of very bland, but, for Allelujah, very nerve-wracking, build-up, the film finally began to get down to business. The guy in the suit walked around the desk, opened the buxom secretary’s blouse, and, for reasons that were neither clear nor important, began running his hands over her breasts. The secretary pulled her blouse open wider and arched lewdly into those hands, her face contorted in an imitation of pleasure.  
  
A glance at Tieria found him sporting a frown.  
  
Not long later and the secretary was out of her chair and on her knees, with the suited guy beginning to open his flies.  
  
Allelujah swallowed dryly.  
  
It was when the guy pulled out his cock and placed it in front of the secretary’s face that Tieria finally shifted.  
  
Allelujah cringed, expecting the worst.  
  
“What kind of film is this?” There was irritation in Tieria’s words, but it was tempered by an odd note of confusion.  
  
Lockon smiled disarmingly, “Just a normal film.”  
  
“Normal?”  
  
“Yeah. Allelujah and I watch them all the time.”  
  
Allelujah wondered if his face was as red as it felt.  
  
Tieria glanced at the screen just as the girl wrapped her full lips around the hard length in front of her. Hastily, Tieria stood up and tried to leave, but Lockon had him by the arm and dragged him back down onto the couch.  
  
“I don’t think I want to watch this film.” Tieria looked troubled.  
  
“Come on. It’s not that bad.” Lockon smiled. “You said you’d watch it with us for half an hour.”  
  
Tieria wouldn’t have been able to frown any deeper if he’d tried. He looked at Lockon. “I did say that.”  
  
“You did.”  
  
Tieria pursed his lips in thought and Lockon smiled patiently.  
  
Eventually, still frowning, Tieria folded his arms and settled back down. “If I said I’d watch it for half an hour, then I will.”

Allelujah felt his heart sink. The immediate threat of Tieria’s anger seemed to have died down, but that still didn’t lessen the fact that this was likely going to be the most uncomfortable half hour of Allelujah’s whole life. He sighed and returned his attention to the film, trying his best to ignore the purple hair hovering at the edge of his peripheral vision.  
  
Not surprisingly, the girl on the screen was still going for it; making a show of running her tongue up and down the shining cock in front of her and sucking on the swollen head.  
  
Despite the awkwardness of the situation, Allelujah could feel himself growing hard. Why oh why oh why did blowjobs always have to turn him on? Allelujah cringed inwardly and shifted his legs, hoping against hope that Tieria wouldn’t notice, and feeling more sorry for himself than ever.  
  
A few minutes later and the guy was stroking his cock and coming into the girl’s waiting mouth. Discreetly, Lockon shifted awkwardly too. Sadly, it seemed that Lockon wasn’t quite discrete enough. Tieria, seeming to sense that something was going on, looked down at Lockon’s lap, then, scowling, looked over at Allelujah too.  
  
“What are you both doing?”  
  
“Nothing.” Lockon was looking a little red in the cheeks. “We’re not doing anything.”  
  
Tieria looked pointedly into at the bulge in Lockon’s jeans. “That’s not nothing.”  
  
Lockon coughed. “That just happens.”  
  
“It just happens?” Tieria looked over at Allelujah.  
  
Allelujah gave him a sheepish smile in return.  
  
“Don’t worry about it.” Lockon smiled reassuringly.  
  
Tieria eyed Lockon’s smile for a few tense seconds. Then, seemingly satisfied, Tieria sniffed and sat back to continue watching.  
  
Allelujah stared miserably at Tieria. How embarrassing. How uncomfortable this all was. It was fine when it was just himself and Lockon. Getting a boner wasn’t nearly so embarrassing if they both had one; it was like they were both like comrades in adversity, as it were. But of course, trust Tieria to remain staunchly unaffected by the whole thing; and not satisfied with that alone, Tieria also had to endeavour to point out just how ‘affected’ Allelujah and Lockon were. The term ‘awkward’ was an understatement.  
  
In fact, the whole situation was unfair, if anything. How could Tieria remain so blithely unaroused? The girl on the screen moaned like a whore as another suited guy entered, and she set her lips to working around his cock too. Allelujah could feel his cheeks heating, but one glance at Tieria showed him to be completely unresponsive. Not that Allelujah was surprised really; the thought of Tieria and sexual arousal did not sit together comfortably at all. No, Tieria and sex went together like chalk and cheese; so much so, that Allelujah had never even considered the two together before this evening. Setting his mind to the idea for the first time, Allelujah wondered if Tieria had ever had sex before. But the thought of it, the very thought of Tieria fucking a girl, was just so ridiculous that Allelujah had to stifle a laugh; it was like trying to imagine a fish riding a bicycle.  
  
The girl on the screen had taken off her blouse completely now, and her large, ballooning breasts hung free. She spread some lube into the cleft between them and then encouraged the second guy to slip his cock in between the slick flesh. Allelujah could feel himself growing even harder. This was actually turning out to be quite a hot film, and it probably would have been a good night if it weren’t for the unwanted company.  
  
As time passed, more suited guys entered the office, one by one, and the girl ended up blowing them all in turn. As she did so, the first guy slowly removed her skirt, running his hands over her ass and down her fishnet-stocking-clad legs. Then, another girl entered, losing her blouse very quickly. She crawled up to the first girl and kissed her with lots of tongue, rubbing their pert nipples together as the guys watched on. This film was getting _really_ good. Allelujah was engrossed, and he was oh so hard. He had even managed to forget that Tieria was quietly sitting right next to him. Allelujah wondered what it would be like to have both girls fucking him in turn; pretty amazing, most likely.

The second girl removed her skirt too, and the camera zoomed in as she reached between the first girl’s shinning thighs, rubbing her fingers over the girl’s pussy. The first girl moaned loudly, her hips rolling up and down.  
  
A shifting of legs beside him reminded Allelujah of Tieria’s presence. He glanced over at Tieria and was shocked to find him with a light flush to his cheeks. Oho! So Tieria wasn’t quite such an impenetrable fortress after all! Trust horny lesbians to do the trick!  
  
The first girl then spread her legs obscenely wide, and the second girl crouched in between them, leaning forward to run her tongue over the pink folds. God, Allelujah was so hard. The camera zoomed in further on that tongue, slick and shining as it licked away, and the first girl was moaning all the while. Tieria shifted again, and Allelujah realised that Tieria’s breathing was actually becoming audible. Allelujah looked over to see Tieria, red-cheeked, watching the screen intently.  
  
Then the second girl moved away, and there was some confusing movement as one of the guys crawled over and placed his big cock at the entrance to that eager pussy. The camera showed a lewd close-up as his cock slowly and easily pushed its way inside. Allelujah felt his breath catch in his throat. The girl arched her back, moaning as the guy began to fuck her.  
  
Very quietly, but loud enough to make all Allelujah’s thoughts grind to a halt, Tieria let out a whisper. “I wonder what that feels like.”  
  
Allelujah twisted to look at him, and Allelujah’s first thought was: so he doesn’t know. Allelujah’s second thought, whatever it may have been, was stopped dead in its tracks, because Lockon answered. “Would you like us to show you?”  
  
Suddenly, the rules of the game had changed. Allelujah, his heart pounding, looked over at both of them with baited breath. This was not supposed to happen. Firstly, they were all guys, no matter how much Tieria looked like a girl, and Allelujah was very much not into _that_ sort of thing, not at all. Secondly, it was _Tieria_ ; how on Earth could they even think of doing… It was _Tieria_! Allelujah watched on nervously, waiting for Tieria to fly into a rage. But the rage never came.  
  
Tieria looked distractedly over at Lockon and licked his lips, his brow furrowing. “No…” He hesitantly looked between Lockon and the screen, “No… that’s… that’s…” Then the girl on the screen moaned louder and Tieria’s attention was diverted back to the film.  
  
Allelujah allowed himself to relax a little, but his heart was still racing. Disaster averted. He eyed Tieria warily as Tieria sat forward in his seat, watching the film with his lips parted and a distinct flush to his face. Allelujah wondered what would have happened if Tieria had said yes. Was Lockon joking, or had he been serious? Allelujah watched Tieria lick his lips again, Tieria’s eyes not once leaving the screen. There was something unusually alluring about an obviously aroused Tieria, now that Allelujah thought about it, and there was no doubting that Tieria had a pretty face. Maybe Lockon had been serious after all. Maybe Lockon did swing _that_ way. Allelujah couldn’t stop the scenario from turning over and over in his head. What would have happened if Tieria had said yes?

Getting more and more unsettled, Allelujah tried not to think about it and forced himself to concentrate on the film instead. The girl on the screen moaned loudly as the guy continued to fuck her, and the other girl leaned over to suck on her tits. This continued for some time, the camera zooming in and out from different angles until the first girl arched her back and screamed, her face contorted in fake ecstasy. Not long afterwards, the guy pulled out his shining cock, which was still hard, then moved over and slowly pushed it into the pussy of the second girl. The second girl moaned too, and had just started caressing her own breasts when…  
  
“Lockon,” Tieria turned to Lockon, and Allelujah saw that Tieria’s hands were shaking, “will you show me what it feels like?”  
  
Lockon smiled, “If that’s what you want.” And as Tieria nodded tentatively, Lockon leaned over, cradling Tieria’s head in his hand, and delicately pressed his lips to Tieria’s own.  
  
Allelujah suddenly found himself completely and utterly out of his depth.  
  
Tieria moaned lightly and his hands fell limp in his lap as Lockon’s tongue pushed, noticeably, into his mouth.  
  
Allelujah’s heart was racing, a strange hollow feeling settling in his chest. The whole situation was distinctly surreal and not a little uncomfortable. He shouldn’t be here. He shouldn’t be watching them. It was rude to hang around when Lockon and Tieria were about to engage in something so private. But somehow, Allelujah couldn’t quite work up the strength to go. After all, the film was still playing and he was still watching, and he was still _hard_ , and if they really wanted him to leave, then they should tell him, right?  
  
One of Tieria’s hands reached up to curl in the sleeve of Lockon’s T-shirt, and Allelujah found himself staring at it, unwilling to look at their faces, but unwilling to look away; unwilling to stay, but equally as unwilling to leave.  
  
Then Lockon pulled away from the kiss, turning his head towards Allelujah. Lockon’s cheeks were pink and there was a smile playing about his mouth as he removed Tieria’s glasses and set them on the coffee table. “Allelujah, are you going to join in or what?”  
  
Allelujah sat still very carefully. Well… Well… that certainly put a spin on things. Staying while they kissed was one thing, but joining in… joining in was another matter completely. Allelujah had never encountered a situation like this before. The whole thing was unreservedly homosexual, and it was _Tieria_ for God’s sake, but Lockon was smiling a friendly smile, and Tieria’s eyes were still closed, his cheeks flushed red, and Allelujah was so hopelessly aroused that he knew he wouldn’t be able to walk away.  
  
It didn’t take long for Allelujah’s erection to trump all his reservations. Maybe there was a first time for everything, after all? He smiled meekly and, with not a little trepidation, shifted on the couch so that he could lean closer to Tieria. Lockon graciously moved out of the way and sat back, so that Allelujah could angle Tieria’s face towards himself. Tieria’s mouth was open and his lips were moist, and he looked so delicately pretty without his glasses on. Allelujah leaned forward and closed his eyes.  
  
Tieria’s lips were softer than Allelujah ever would have imagined.  
  
It was only chaste and Allelujah quickly pulled back, suddenly fearing retribution. Tieria’s eyes fluttered open a few seconds later, but there was no anger in them, instead there was only a mild sort of confusion tinged with a faint arousal.  
  
Lockon leaned over once more to give Tieria a brief kiss, then sat back, smiling reassuringly. “What’s say we get you out of these clothes then, Tieria?”  
  
Tieria worried his bottom lip with his teeth, but he stayed obligingly still as Lockon leaned forwards to start unbuttoning his cardigan. Allelujah paused for a few seconds, stealing himself for the plunge away from the comforting familiarity of heterosexuality. Then, not wanting to be left out, he set to unbuttoning the front of Tieria’s shirt.

Tieria was unusually placid and pliant in between them, and he leaned forward so that they could remove his cardigan and shirt completely, which they did, exposing a smooth, flat chest with a telltale blush dusting the collarbones.  
  
Lockon then diverted his attention to undoing Tieria’s flies. Allelujah watched on, and was startled to feel the delicate brush of fingers just above his elbow. Allelujah looked down at the slender fingers, then followed the arm along to its owner, and was a little shocked to find Tieria looking at him intently. Tieria’s fingers slid higher, running over muscle until they reached the fabric of Allelujah’s top. For some inexplicable reason, that light touch aroused Allelujah further than he ever would have expected, sending a shiver running up and down his arm. Hesitating only slightly, Allelujah leaned over to kiss Tieria again.  
  
Tieria made a soft, quiet noise, as Allelujah slipped his tongue into Tieria’s mouth, and Tieria met him with a clumsy eagerness.  
  
There was some shifting movement and, not long later, Allelujah and Tieria had to separate so that Tieria could lift his hips for Lockon to remove his trousers. Lockon removed Tieria’s underwear at the same time, and Allelujah suddenly and surprisingly found himself confronted by some decidedly female genitalia.  
  
Okay.  
  
So…  
  
That raised a lot of interesting questions. At the same time though, Allelujah had to concede that it managed to explain quite a considerable amount. A little shell-shocked, Allelujah watched on as Lockon, ever confident, appeared completely unfazed. Lockon smoothed a hand along Tieria’s thigh and leaned forward to take one of Tieria’s nipples into his mouth. Tieria made a strange noise and pressed his head back into the cushions of the couch, his chest pushing towards Lockon.  
  
Feeling his confidence slowly rising, now that he was in somewhat more familiar territory, Allelujah paused to pull his shirt over his head, and tossed it to one side. Tieria’s eyes were shut again and his lips were parted, his hair tangling behind him on the cushions. Allelujah settled next to Tieria and slid a hand over Tieria’s hip. Then, stealing himself ever so slightly for what was to come, Allelujah slipped his fingers in between Tieria’s legs. Tieria’s eyes shot open and he stared curiously down at Allelujah’s hand, then up at Allelujah’s face. Allelujah felt himself blush, but he was encouraged by the lack of retaliation, and carefully continued to run his fingertips over the smooth flesh, feeling the warmth and the surprising wetness of it. It didn’t take long for Allelujah’s fingers to find their way up to the round nub of a clitoris. Tieria hissed at the contact, and Tieria’s legs pushed open until a smooth thigh pressed against Allelujah’s knee. Allelujah heard a chuckle and he looked over to see Lockon watching Tieria’s response, his head resting playfully against Tieria’s shoulder from where he had been placing kisses to Tieria’s collarbone.  
  
Allelujah kept moving his fingers over the hard nub, and he watched avidly as Tieria closed his eyes and arched his back, the tendons in Tieria’s neck straining and a low sound emerging from Tieria’s throat. Tieria’s thigh rubbed insistently against Allelujah’s jeans as Tieria’s hips started to rock, and Allelujah suddenly found the urge to feel that thigh against his skin overwhelming. Allelujah reached down and tried to undo his belt with his free hand, his impatient fingers clumsy with their eagerness. Tieria let out a light sigh and then another, but, grudgingly, Allelujah had to remove his fingers from between Tieria’s legs so that he could stand up and ease his way out of his remaining clothes.

With his back turned, Allelujah heard Tieria give out a low appreciative noise. Intrigued, Allelujah was able to sit back down just in time to see Lockon gently probing a finger between Tieria’s legs before slowly pushing it up and inside. Tieria’s delicate brows furrowed, and his breathing grew noticeably laboured as Lockon began to slide the finger back and forth in a rhythm. After a while, Lockon carefully penetrated him with another finger, and Tieria stared down, watching on with red cheeks. With a smile, Lockon leaned up to press a kiss to Tieria’s mouth, and Tieria’s feet tentatively braced themselves against the edge of the coffee table, Tieria’s hips rolling.  
  
Allelujah leaned closer, not wishing to be forgotten, and slipped his hand down to run his fingers over Tieria’s clitoris once more. Tieria made some kind of mewling noise, which was muffled against Lockon’s lips, and Allelujah watched as Tieria’s back arched again.  
  
Suddenly, Lockon removed his fingers and pulled away completely, getting up to remove his clothes. Tieria watched him, the disappointment clear in his eyes, but Allelujah didn’t let it last long as he quickening the movement of his fingertips. Tieria gasped, his face pulling into an almost-grimace and his feet tensing against the coffee table. Feeling smug, Allelujah nuzzled his way into Tieria’s neck, pushing past the straight hair to press a kiss beneath his jaw. Tieria let out a sigh as Allelujah allowed his fingers to trail lower, and Allelujah could feel Tieria’s throat swallowing beneath his lips.  
  
Lockon was making some movement off to the side, shifting one of Tieria’s legs from the coffee table, but Allelujah didn’t give it any thought until he felt something press next to his fingers. Allelujah looked down to see Lockon, with one knee on the couch, pressing his very erect cock against Tieria’s entrance. With a fluid movement of the hips, Lockon slowly started to push the head inside, and Allelujah could feel it sliding against his slick fingers. Allelujah and Tieria both gasped, and Allelujah pulled his hand away as if he’d just been bitten.  
  
Lockon kept pushing inwards, and Tieria whimpered as Lockon carefully made his way inside, Tieria’s brows knitting together as if in deep concentration.  
  
Allelujah found himself feeling a little awkward again. With nothing else to do, he watched as Lockon, now fully inside, slid back out again, his hips slowly picking up a rhythm. Tieria groaned as Lockon thrust into him, and Tieria’s limbs wrapped themselves around Lockon’s back. Allelujah almost couldn’t see Tieria’s face as it became obscured by Lockon’s shoulder, but he could just about make out Tieria’s parted lips as they sought Lockon’s mouth for a kiss.  
  
A moan sounded from behind Allelujah, and he swivelled around, confused for a second before realising that the film was still playing. The two girls were both getting fucked by different guys, and, for a moment, Allelujah was almost tempted to continue watching. But Allelujah was startled out of his thoughts by the brush of slender fingers against the back of his shoulder. Allelujah smiled quietly to himself. Yes, the porn was hot, but it was full of fake girls with fake breasts, fake nails and fake orgasms. Tieria may not be a busty porn star, but every noise he made, every expression, and every awkward buck of the hips was real. Tieria let out something between a moan and a sigh from behind Allelujah, and Allelujah took a moment to find the remote and stop the film before turning back around to his teammates.  
  
Tieria was panting out into Lockon’s neck, and most of Tieria’s face was obscured by his hair, but Allelujah noted, with a smile, that one of Tieria’s ears was red. Allelujah settled as close to Tieria as he could without getting hit by a wayward elbow, and slipped one of his hands in between Lockon and Tieria, running his fingers lightly over Tieria’s stomach, then down to stroke over Tieria’s abdomen. It was only a conciliatory touch, but any skin under his hands was better than none.

Lockon’s hips were picking up their pace and Tieria’s sighs and light moans increased in frequency. Tieria’s lithe legs stretched out, both feet bracing themselves against the coffee table once more. Allelujah could feel Tieria’s hips rocking upwards through his hand on Tieria’s abdomen, and, absently, Allelujah wondered if it would be rude to touch himself while he watched them.  
  
The moral dilemma didn’t last very long at all, with Allelujah’s straining erection nagging for attention. Decision made, Allelujah reached his free hand down between his legs, and slowly began to stroke his cock, concentrating his mind on the warmth of Tieria’s skin as Lockon fucked him. Tieria’s moans grew louder, his arms tightening around Lockon’s shoulders, and Allelujah could hear Lockon’s breathing becoming increasingly laboured. Allelujah stroked himself faster, his fingers running over his hard flesh with a familiar ease.  
  
It was just when Tieria’s toes had started curling, the tendons at the backs of his knees standing out, that Lockon’s hips stilled and then thrust jerkily. Lockon let out a quiet moan that could only just be heard over the sound of Tieria’s breathing. Allelujah quietly removed his hand from Tieria’s abdomen and watched as Lockon raggedly slowed to a halt.  
  
With a drawn-out sigh, Lockon extracted himself from Tieria’s limbs and collapsed beside him. Tieria’s face was red and sweaty, his hair sticking to it, and his brow was furrowed in confusion.  
  
“Wait…” Tieria reached out with a hand to clutch at one of Lockon’s arms. “I…”  
  
Lockon said nothing. He just panted, his face equally as red as Tieria’s, and pointed wearily at Allelujah.  
  
Tieria turned his head towards Allelujah, understanding dawning quickly in his heavy-lidded eyes. Tieria reached out with his arms to beckon Allelujah towards him, and Allelujah couldn’t help but smile at Tieria’s enthusiasm. Tieria’s legs widened readily, welcoming Allelujah to settle himself between them; Allelujah happily obliged, looking down briefly to position his cock at Tieria’s slick entrance before looking back up. Tieria watched Allelujah with an expression that was all eagerness and flushed arousal, heavy breaths coursing between his parted lips. Allelujah let his gaze wander down to Tieria’s flushed chest, savouring the moment.  
  
Tieria frowned impatiently, his cheeks heating further. “Allelujah.”  
  
Allelujah met his gaze impishly, taking his time to smooth a hand down over the outside of Tieria’s thigh to the knee. Tieria frowned further. With a smile, Allelujah hooked Tieria’s leg around his waist and then quickly thrust his way inside. Tieria groaned as Allelujah filled him completely. God, Tieria was ever so ready, was ever so hot and slick and clenching down on Allelujah inside him. Allelujah bit his lip against such tight pleasure, his breaths quickening.  
  
Any residual patience that Allelujah may have had was soon stripped away by the feeling of Tieria around him, and Allelujah began thrusting in and out quickly, making the effort to angle his hips ever so slightly until Tieria let out a guttural moan. Fingers skittered over Allelujah’s shoulder blades and Allelujah leaned down to meet Tieria’s moist lips in a messy kiss. Tieria moaned hotly into Allelujah’s mouth, Tieria’s hips bucking up and urging Allelujah deeper into that slick tightness. Panting, Allelujah released Tieria’s lips, and thrust in harder, revelling in the way that Tieria clenched tightly around him, Tieria’s back arching.  
  
Fingernails dug into Allelujah’s shoulder and a hand clenched in Allelujah’s hair. Tieria began to let out a keening cry with every single thrust. Allelujah smiled breathlessly as he watched Tieria open glassy eyes to stare at him before squeezing them shut again. Allelujah could feel Tieria’s legs shifting beside him, Tieria’s feet scrabbling for purchase on the couch cushions. Tieria’s back arched even further, his head pressing back into the cushions and exposing a flushed throat to Allelujah’s lips. Tieria’s slick walls clamped down even further until Allelujah nearly went cross-eyed at the tightness of it. Then, just as the hand in Allelujah’s hair was beginning to clench painfully, Tieria let out a whine and convulsed, his whole body suddenly writhing with orgasm.

Allelujah kept thrusting as he felt Tieria tremor around him. Tieria let out a shaky sigh, his spasmodic movements beginning to slow down. But Allelujah didn’t slow his thrusts; he was too far-gone for that; he wanted quicker and tighter, and Tieria was so hot and slick around him that he couldn’t help himself.  
  
Tieria trembled with every thrust as Allelujah continued on, Tieria’s gasping hotly filling the air around them. Allelujah quickened his pace, encouraged by the way that Tieria clenched his cock even tighter, Tieria’s hips bucking up forcefully. Tieria whined loudly, and then whined again, his whole body squirming and writhing. Allelujah continued apace, his own breath getting short, and the shuddering slick tightness pushing him closer and closer towards the edge. Tieria undulated beneath him, and Tieria’s limbs desperately pushed and pulled at his shoulders while Tieria moaned and moaned and moaned, gasping so hard that Allelujah could feel Tieria’s chest heaving.  
  
Allelujah kissed at Tieria’s neck, nuzzling closer and washing his tongue over a feverish pulse as he felt Tieria’s tight, slick warmth rolling up to meet him again and again. Another deep thrust was all Tieria needed before he was spasming around Allelujah again, Tieria’s limbs squeezing him so tightly that it was almost difficult to breathe. It only took a few seconds of slick convulsions before Allelujah came hard, his hips bucking into the shuddering heat around him as Tieria let out a final keening cry.  
  
When Allelujah finally came to his surroundings, and realised, with a twinge of embarrassment, that Lockon was right next to him and had been watching the whole time, he pulled out of Tieria and collapsed wearily next to him.  
  
Tieria’s eyes were open, but distant, and his chest heaved as he tried to gasp in air.  
  
Lockon propped his chin in his hand and smiled lazily. “So, Tieria, did it feel like you expected it to?”  
  
Allelujah could see that Tieria was, quite visibly, trying to collect his thoughts. Tieria swallowed a few times and licked his lips. “That was…” He turned his head to look at Lockon, but couldn’t quite focus properly. “That was…”  
  
Lockon’s smile grew. “Good, was it?”  
  
Tieria swallowed again and nodded jerkily before trying to sit forwards. “I…” Tieria looked around him hazily, frowning. “I should…”  
  
The amusement sparkled in Lockon’s eyes. “Go take a shower?”  
  
Tieria frowned dazedly at Lockon for a few seconds. “Yes…” He stood up on shaky legs. “Yes… I should go take a shower.” And, with not a little difficulty, Tieria slowly stumbled off to the bathroom.  
  
As Allelujah tried to catch his breath, the situation was slowly dawning on him. What had they just done? And with _Tieria_ of all people? Absently, Allelujah wondered what was supposed to happen next. Should he put his clothes back on? After all, it wasn’t that normal for two guys to be sitting naked on the couch together. He mulled over the implications of that for a while. Had it been a bit gay? Well, Tieria was… but Allelujah had watched Lockon come and Lockon had watched Allelujah, well…  
  
Lockon cocked his head, listening. When, finally, they heard the bathroom door shut and the shower start running, Lockon grinned hugely. He slapped Allelujah on the back and whooped in triumph. Allelujah smiled back meekly.  
  
It was probably only a little bit gay.


End file.
